You Belong With Me
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Nobody knows what Aidou looks like, due to his UV ray allergy. Kain has been dating all the wrong girls/guys for the past few years. And with the help of a good friend called Zero, will Aidou be able to reveal his love for his long time friend? Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Aidou needs to be loved, fans! Write more fanfiction, whether it sucks or not 'cuz I don't care, to show the love for Hanabusa!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

_A song-fiction by Raquelle-Alexander_

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_'cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do~_

Aidou looked out of his window, into his neighbour's room... his neighbour, and something else. Who would believe that Aidou Hanabusa- the NERD of Cross Academy, lived next to one of the coolest guys in school? Akatsuki Kain. Oh God, Aidou had a crush on him since he laid eyes on the boy in pre-school. But Kain already had a girlfriend.

The bitchest, snottiest, most irritating girl Aidou had ever known to exist... Ruka Souen.

She hated him as well. Everyday, she and her cheerleader friends laughed at Aidou's black hoodie and baggy jeans. She said he wore sunglasses and a mask because he was fat and ugly, and didn't want to display his hideous form.

Everyone believed her.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do..._

Now, only three people knew what Aidou Hanabusa looked like, and that was his parents. The third person will be revealed later. The boy had an allergy to UV rays, and ever since he was five, he had to go everywhere, fully clothed. Aidou hated it so much, he wanted to transfer to a Night School, but his parents wouldn't have that.

They said that working and studying during the day was better, and more professions were active during the day. And if Aidou ever wanted to get a good job and raise a family, he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. No way was he wasting the family's money.

Aidou's family were rich, yes, but they were hardworking as well. They looked down on bums and beggars in the street who didn't even _try_ to get a job or make a decent living.

But Hanabusa understood. Although it made his life a living hell at school...

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're lookin' for, has been here the whole time~_

That didn't mean the Hanabusa family wasn't working on a plan.

Two years ago, when Kain started dating Ruka, he urged his family to find a cure for his allergy. The special sunscreen would be ready in two days time... prom night. And that was when Aidou intended to claim what was rightfully his.

Kain Akatsuki...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me..._

Just then, Kain Akatsuki looked out of his window, and saw his childhood friend, Aidou Hanabusa. He smiled, and waved at the other teen who was dressed in his usual clothing. What _did_ Aidou look like, the redhead wanted to know so badly, he'd trade his girlfriend for it.

Not that it would be such a great loss...

_Hey. Not going out tonight, I presume?_ Kain wrote on a piece of paper and held it up, the black words facing the nerd. Aidou blushed, and scrambled for a piece of paper, thankful that Kain could not see his blush due to his mask, and wrote back.

_Nope. Studying. What about you? _

Kain laughed. The boy was so predictable. After all, Hanabusa was never noticed much except at the end of the year, when he snagged all the academic awards. He grabbed his black Pentel marker and wrote down another sentence.

_Makes sense. Ha! Ha! Ha! I was just joking- don't take it to heart. Me? Well, we've got football practice. The championships are tomorrow._

Oh, right... Aidou thought. No wonder Ruka was so hyper these days, and insulting him twice as usual. "Hana! Dinner time!" His mother called from the kitchen. Aidou quickly scribbled a reply and slapped it onto the window pane, and hurried downstairs.

Kain laughed. The blond had displayed it upside-down. The redhead shook his head and tilted his head to read the message.

_Well, good luck. I hope you win, captain. You ARE the captain, right? _Kain smiled after he finished reading it. Aidou Hanabusa made him smile. Something Ruka never did. Speaking of Ruka, she just sent him a text message demanding to know what he was doing talking to Rima Touya, her best friend.

Kain sighed, feeling irritated. The girl was too damn possesive!

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans, _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, _

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself _

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Aidou roamed the hallways of Cross Academy. It was championship night, and the whole school was at the football field, cheering their team on. Should he go and watch? Gah! If he went, Ruka or some other jerk would probably start making fun of him or teasing him for 'trying to fit in'.

But the sunscreen would be ready by tomorrow, so if he was going to change, he may as well start now.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down..._

_You say you're fine? I know you better than that!_

_Hey, Whatcha' doing with a girl like THAT?_

Okay. It was such a bad idea to come here. Nobody teased him, but Cross Academy's students seemed more insane than usual to Aidou, screaming and yelling at the top of their voices, spraying Coke and Pepsi everywhere. So far, Cross Academy was in the lead, but the opposing team was gaining on them.

Ruka and her friends were in their usual, very, very short skirts and waving their pom-poms in the air. Kain looked weird in his football outfit... it made him look bulky, and Kain's broad shoulders couldn't be seen properly from where Aidou was sitting. He sighed.

"Gooo~ Cross Academy!" The crowd cheered, all except for Aidou, who continued to watch Kain chase some brown lemon-looking ball.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers..._

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time!_

Cross Academy won! The crowd went wild, spraying even MORE food and drink everywhere, especially on Aidou Hanabusa. "Beat it, loser!" Someone yelled at him, and he decided to go... until he heard somebody yelling loudly from the field.

Everyone turned to look.

"How could you do this to me?" Kain said loudly, his helmet off now, looking hurt and confused. He still looked adorable to Aidou, though. "Do WHAT? All YOU ever wanna do is TALK, which is SO NOT what I am for! What, are you a FAG or something!" Ruka shrieked, clutching Kaname Kuran's arm tightly.

Oh... now Aidou saw what was going on.

Kain stormed off the field, while ignoring the not-so-hushed whispers from the crowd and the opposing team, who were laughing their heads off. Aidou sighed, feeling horrible for Kain. He knew Ruka was bad... but not THAT bad. And wasn't Kaname dating Yuuki? Aidou scanned the crowd and saw the brunette, who was sitting in a corner, looking lost, heart-broken and alone.

Aidou felt sorry for her as well.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, _

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me~ _

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door, _

_All this time how could you not know, baby? _

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me..._

But just then, he saw somebody familiar looking at him from the 'Away' crowd. He had silver hair, and silver eyes. It wasn't- it was! Zero Kiryuu, one of Aidou's greatest friends! They had been friends since birth and he was the third person who knew what Aidou looked like. But due to his father's job, he had to move away to Japan. But now, he was back? What the hell?

Aidou broke away from the still gossiping crowd and walked towards the opposite bench nervously. A few of the opposing people threw him odd looks, clearing wondering what such a weird looking boy from the 'enemy' school was doing here.

He edged closer to the silver-haired boy, and finally, when he was beside him, he asked nervously...

"Zero Kiryuu?"

Girls and boys around started whispering, wondering how Aidou knew Zero's name. "Huh? Do I know you?" Zero asked, looking cautious. Aidou felt hurt. Had Zero forgotten him THAT easily? Oh wait... it must have been because of his 'disguise'. He had doubled the protection when he was seven, after Zero left.

Aidou lifted his sunglasses off his eyes, and Zero's eyes widened. He looked shocked for a moment, then broke into a big smile. "Hana-chan!" Zero said. His school mates looked horrified. Clearly Zero never smiled when he was at their school.

"Yeah... It's been awhile." Aidou said, smiling under his mask. "Why are you wearing so much clothing...? I know about your allergy," Zero then frowned. "But it's evening time now. So take the clothes off."

"Huh? No! I-"

"Take. It. Off."

Aidou refused to do anything for a moment, until he saw the last student from his school leave. He pulled off his mask and hoodie. Everyone surrounding him blushed at him...

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry!_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, _

_I think I know where you belong. _

_I think I know it's with me~ _

Aidou Hanabusa gulped nervously when he heard a classmate of his gossip about something. "Dude! Did you _see_ that mysterious hot blonde dude wandering the halls yesterday after the game? D'you think he's from another school? Oh, I don't know, 'cause when I tried calling out to him, he ran away! Can you believe that?"

Ugh. Curse Zero and his brotherly-instinct.

Yagari-sensei then came in, looking as grumpy as ever. "Tonight, at your senior prom," Several girls squealed. "The opposing team's school will be joining us. It will be a combined prom, so I hope you idiots will at least _try _to act with dignity. Not that I'm expecting anything."

The class burst into a round of cheers and claps. More people meant more fun, but for Aidou, it meant a lot of complications.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? _

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me..._

Aidou was ready.

He was about to leave the room, but he heard a rock hit his window pane. He looked out of it, and saw Akatsuki Kain grinning at him, holding up a piece of paper. Aidou smiled, and sat down.

_Hi. You going to the prom? _Kain had written. Aidou took his drawing pad and was about to write a 'yes' when he thought of something. He changed what he intended to say and scribbled down a white lie instead.

_No, I'm not going... Are you okay? I mean, from yesterday. Not meaning to be a busybody or anything. _

Kain smiled sadly.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I feel kinda good now, that Ruka's away from me. And we won the game anyway. _

Aidou felt relieved at Kain's reply. Maybe he had a chance. No. He DID have a chance. All he had to do was go to the prom and remove his hoodie and all that crap. He'd show them. He just hoped Zero wouldn't arrive first and gabble out the identity of the 'Blonde Beauty' from yesterday.

_Oh, okay. That's good. Gratz on winning the game. You should get going now, or you're gonna be late._

Kain nodded and put on his black tuxedo jacket. Aidou pretended to continue to study. Before Kain left the room, he scribbled down something a piece of paper and slapped it to his window pane, just like Aidou did yesterday. Kain winked at a blushing Aidou, and left.

_Thank you. For everything. _

_Standing by or waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know, baby~ _

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me!_

"As expected from the crazy blondie, Aidou Hanabusa." Zero smirked as the attractive blonde attached himself to his right arm. Aidou pinched him playfully. "Oh, shut up. It's only for like, five minutes." He huffed.

Zero chuckled.

"You look great, by the way." Zero said, fingering Aidou's cheek. The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Zero. You look awesome as well." Aidou said. And with that, they walked out into the hallway, ignoring the people around them, who were staring and not-so-secretly taking photos with their mobile phones.

.

.

.

Kain sighed. He had come with some random girl from his Science class. She was flushed, and kept saying how great he looked, how great _she_ looked, and how awful and ugly Ruka was. He huffed and took a sip of his coke.

Ruka was standing at the middle of the dancefloor, smiling and laughing... with Kaname. Kain scowled in her direction. It was not the Senior Class President's fault. It was his, but mostly that ginger brown-haired bitch's fault.

He should have made a clean break earlier... then now he wouldn't be here with some random chick... he could be here with someone he actually liked... or better, _loved_. The image of Aidou popped into his mind.

Strange.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the mental image of Aidou in his 99.99% body-covering outfit. He was now really, _really_ curious as to what Aidou looked like. And fate decided to play a prank on Kain, because just then, in walked the most beautiful thing Kain had ever seen.

A boy with sun-kissed locks and crystal blue eyes walked in, wearing a black tuxedo and a black ribbon. When he smiled, his pearly white teeth seemed to sparkle. Something about this boy felt rather familiar. He was rather short, for a boy, but cute.

Not handsome, but adorable and cute. He looked really... 'uke-ish', a word he had learned from his cousin who loved... Yaoi.

But what irked Kain, was that a handsome boy was beside him. He had silver hair and lavender coloured eyes, and he was tall- much taller than the blonde boy. The shorter boy was laughing at something the silver haired boy had said.

Tsk.

"Hey! It's that Blonde Beauty from yesterday!" Somebody said, pointing a finger at the blonde. The boy stopped in his tracks, looking a little nervous. The silver haired boy leaned down and sexily whispered something in the blonde's ear that made him blush. Kain's eyebrow twitched.

Why was he feeling so annoyed?

Suddenly, the silver haired boy yanked the 'Blonde Beauty' over to Kain and his... date. "Can I help you?" Kain asked, trying to look cooler than the silver haired boy. The both looked just as hot, though.

"Nope, not me. But _blondie_ here wants to talk to you." The silver haired boy shoved the blonde in the back, _hard_, causing him to crash against the redhead. Kain held him in his arms and gave him a little smile, but directed a glare at his friend, who was now walking away.

"Um... H-hi...?" The blonde squeaked. Kain grinned. He was so cute, Kain could die. "Hello. You wanted to talk to me?" Kain asked. The blonde gulped. "Y-yeah... Um, c-could you excuse us?" Aidou told Kain's date.

She looked offended, and opened her mouth to say something rude, but Kain's glare silenced her. She scowled and stormed away.

"What's your name?" Kain asked, now that the blonde had recovered, he was standing up straight and put a hand on his hips, tilting his head to the side handsomely. "HanabusaAidou." The blonde said in one jumble.

"Excuse me?" Kain asked, not catching what the blonde had said. The boy took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I'm Hanabusa Aidou." He said.

_Have you ever thought just maybe, _

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me._

Kain's eyes widened. No _wonder_ this blonde felt so familiar. It was Aidou Hanabusa... the one Ruka said was ugly, fat and hideous. This was _so _not what he was expecting. "Aidou...? Wow... you look... really... Er-"

"Ugly? Horrible? _Fat_?"

"No!" Kain said, silencing the blonde with his fingertip, by placing it on his lips. "You look... beautiful."

Silence. After a few seconds, Aidou replied.

"Are you saying I'm a girl? Because that's what guys say to girls during prom night. My sister told me that." Aidou said, raising one unamused eyebrow. Kain raised his eyebrows... then he chuckled... then, he laughed.

It had been too long... far too long since he had last laughed, truly. Aidou blushed cutely.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, trying to sound fierce but it was more of a squeal again. Kain laughed and placed a hand on the blonde's head, ruffling his hair(Hey!). "What is it about you that always makes me laugh?" Kain wondered out loud, looking at the blonde with adoration.

Aidou blushed an even darker shade of red.

The blonde did not say anything, but reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Thank you. For being my friend since childhood. _

Kain raised his eyebrows, and smiled. Everytime the redhead felt down or upset, all he had to do was pick up his marker and write something on a piece of paper, then flash it across to Aidou's house.

Aidou had always been there for him... and maybe it was time for them to take the next step. Kain reached into _his _jacket pocket, and pulled out something he had kept ever since he was twelve.

_You're a great friend, Hana-chan. _

Aidou opened his mouth to protest at the nickname, but Kain chose that moment to press his lips to the blond's. Aidou blushed, but he closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss. After a lot of licking and sucking in Aidou's wet cavern, they pulled away from each other.

"...Wow." Kain said, looking breathless. Aidou blushed heavily AGAIN and nodded. Just then, Taylor Swift's song, 'You Belong With Me', started to play over to speakers. "You know... this song explains a lot about us." Kain smirked.

Aidou smiled and nodded. He asked nervously...

"Do you know what happens in the end of the music video?"

"Yeah? What?"

Aidou pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. There, in black bold front, were four words scribbled onto the paper. The four most beautiful words Kain had ever seen.

_I love you, Akatsuki. _

Kain smiled gently at the blonde and reached into his tux jacket, and also unfolded another piece of paper.

_I love you, Hana-chan. _

Aidou leapt into Kain's embrace, and the gym burst into a round of cheers. All except Ruka and her cheerleader friends, who 'hmphed!' and stormed away from the room. Zero was smiling for his bestfriend, standing beside Yuuki, who was blushing and clapping as well.

They were standing a little _too_ close to each other, but hey. All's well that ends well.

"So... wanna come over to my apartment?" Kain asked Aidou. He sputtered at first, but squeaked a cute 'Yes!'.

They both left the ballroom, hand in hand.

They were together, they were in love, and their love would last all the way throughout their lives because...

They belonged with each other.

_Yeah, you belong with me._

* * *

**This is dedicated to all the Kain X Aidou lovers out there. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
